Courting Issues
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: There are many ways to make someone fall in love with you. Running them over with your car is not one of them. BelxFran


Hello again!

This is an epic tale of a love so powerful that it survived being run over. Literally. Sort of. ^O^ I was actually inspired to write this after I was almost hit by a car walking across the cross walk on campus. Don't you just love it when you are wearing bright colors (I was wearing white) and the cars _still_ don't see you? Even when you have the right of way? = = I hope that you guys enjoy it, and if you do, let me know!

**_Disclaimer:_** Once upon a time, there was a girl. She didn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and was very sad. The End.

* * *

It all started...when my father met my mother and decided that they were going to have sex on the very first date and have a child.

What a way to start a life.

See, my parents were...rebellious, I guess, against their parents. They had the whole Romeo and Juliet complex going:

_Dear Parents, we currently hate you, so we are going to go out on a date, make out, stay out all night, and have sex and create life without any knowledge of what we are doing. Just because we hate you, not that we really love each other or the child that we are going to create. We hope that you understand and don't kill us. _

_...or the baby._

_Love, _

_Your child._

And so began the end of their happy teenage years, and a big, not-so-happy hello to parenting, marriage, living as a family, and taxes.

Whoopdeedoo.

Yup, their lives were going to be filled with wonderful adventures, like picking out a name for a me, the creation of their rebellion (they thought I was going to be a girl. I turned out to be a boy. They still named me as though I was a girl. I hate them. The end), getting jobs, house hunting, and staying up all night and trying to figure out what was wrong with me while I cried because I wanted to torture them as an infant.

I was a sarcastic and evil child from birth.

It was fate.

Now, my parents aren't all that bad. They eventually truly fell in love with each other, got married for a second time, and now we are one big happy family.

"Oh, _god_!"

...some of the time.

Turing right around and facing the direction opposite of the kitchen, my face the color of a tomato, I blurted, "Why are you doing this to me? Why couldn't you have done this in a _locked _room with _soundproof_ walls?No one wants to see their parents getting it on! No one really wants to see their parents getting it on on one's _birthday_ nonetheless! And are you doing it on my _art project?_"

_This_ is how everything _really_ started. With me walking in on my parents, and on my birthday.

Yippee.

There was some shuffling, mild cursing, and then my parents appeared before me (clothed, thank god), smiles on their faces. "We thought that we would just give you a sibling for your birthday, honey!" Mom chirped.

I want to die. Like now.

Dad tried to smile. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, Fran."

Thanks, Dad. At least you have some tact-

"But Mom and I are just so madly in love that every second of every day I want to be so deep in her tight-"

"Dad!"

"E-embrace, embrace! I was going to say embrace!"

Scratch the fact that Dad has some tact. He has none. None at all.

My parents hugged each other tight, goofy smiles on their faces.

See, they are the reason I've given up on love. I've totally given up on love.

And sex. I've been totally turned off from sex. After seeing your parents _together_ about... too many times to keep count, you _really_ don't want to commit said act.

_Ever_.

Not even if it was to repopulate and save the human species.

Sighing, I walked over to the table and looked at my art project. I was very hesitant to touch it.

My parents must have been watching me because the next thing I knew my Mom had me in a tight hug and was crushing my lungs. "Since it's your birthday, I made you chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."

Here would be where the screeching tire sounds were inserted if my life was some sort of action/comedy movie.

Did she just say _chocolate chip pancakes?_

My Dad walked into the kitchen and came out a few seconds later with a plate of Heaven.

Okay, they were forgiven for having sex on my art project. Heaven here I come! I sat down at the table and tried to keep my eyes from bulging as my Dad set down a plate of three pancakes in front of me. It's a good thing that I'm good at keeping an emotionless face, otherwise my parents wouldn't know that I am secretly doing the Happy Dance in my mind right now.

"Eat up, sweetie," Mom said, her hand tight in Dad's.

I glanced up at their faces and gave out a sigh. "You're helpless. Go and finish. I'll walk to school."

There was a explosion as my parents took off from where they were standing and bolted upstairs. A few seconds later, I felt like pulling out the earplugs they had given me last year for my birthday. I was just hoping that I wouldn't need them while I ate.

"_Oh...oh...OH!"_

With a twitching eyebrow, I reached into my backpack and pulled out the small case that held my earplugs. I popped them in place and looked down at my pancakes.

They were still hot, so my parents had to have been making them before they started...

Suddenly not hungry, I grabbed my backpack and, with a little hesitation, my art project, and made my way out of the house.

It was shining, and for once I was actually happy for that. The last three years it had rained on my birthday, and I was looking forward to having a wet-free birthday. For once. Halfway through the walk to the school, I ended up getting stopped at the light.

I hated this light. It always took forever to change so that I could walk across. I looked down at my watch and sighed. I still had twenty minutes to get to school. School was about a five minute walk after you crossed the street so I was good on time.

My high school was a normal high school, with teachers who didn't truly care about the students and with the normal groups: We had the jocks; we had the emos; we had the band geeks; and we had the nerds. What was not normal for other high schools, was we had a family of royalty that went to our school. I wasn't exactly sure where they were from, but that was because I never intended to find out. They were twins, two boys, and they loved to make school a living hell for everyone. I avoided them.

I only knew one...sort of. His name was Belphegor (although, he told me that if I didn't call him Bel-senpai I would find myself waking up in a coffin on the bottom of the ocean. Needless to say, I called him Bel-senpai.), and he had a knack for stabbing things.

Like me. He liked to stab me.

I hated him. He hated me. We were on good terms because of that.

Note the sarcasm.

Other than those few things, what I knew about him stopped at 'he's a rich douche bag. The end'. I sighed. I didn't need to think about him on my birthday. That would just ruin the day.

"Fran!"

I turned to see a good friend of mine, Tsunayoshi (but if he ever caught you saying his full name you would end up being buried alive. He's a vicious kid underneath all of the stuttering and nice. I'm rather proud.) running up to me. "Happy birthday," he said when he reached me.

"Thanks."

"How's the day going so far?"

"..."

"You walked in on them again, didn't you."

It wasn't a question.

"You don't have to answer; I can see it on your face. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said as the light signaled to us, indicating that we could cross. "I'm used to it."

Tsuna sighed. "That's what I'm worried about... It's not healthy," he said as he walked ahead of me.

I was about to answer him, obviously with something sarcastic, because wherever Fran is, sarcasm is sure to follow, when Life decided that it wanted to give me a birthday present and had a car run over me.

Literally.

The next thing I knew, I was looking up at a white ceiling with a fan and was wondering why the hell I was in a hospital.

"Oh god! Doctor! He's awake!"

Hi, Mom. Thanks for yelling. It makes the pounding in my head really happy. Maybe you should yell again? I can still hear out of my right ear.

"Fran? Fran, can you hear me?"

No, I can't. See, you just killed my other ear, Doc, and now I'm deaf. I'll need to be taught sign-language so that I can communicate.

Well, I wanted to say that, but what came out of my mouth was: "Flrgljhggm."

Or something along those lines.

The doctor wrote something down before taking out what looked like a pen and putting it in front of my face. "I'm going to shine a light in your eyes, so don't be startled."

I wasn't startled, but I couldn't stop the wincing that came when the light made contact with my eyes. The doctor moved the light back and forth, telling me to follow along with my eyes. I frowned but went along with what he asked of me. The sooner I get out of the hospital the better. While he was doing this, I noticed that my left arm was in a cast, and that it hurt. Like hell.

Well, this is great. My left hand is broken.

Hurray.

When he was done, he put his pen light down and looked me straight in the eye. "Do you know what day it is, Fran?"

Oh.

He was asking me what day it was.

He was asking a boy, who had just woken up from what I assume to be a coma, what day it was. Yeah, I know that doctors have a routine that they have to follow, but seriously? 'What day is it'?

"I don't know Doc, why don't you tell me, seeing as how I just woke up from being hit by a car!"

Ooh, wow! I had just formed a complete sentence. I need to give myself a gold star.

My mother sighed and gave the doctor a pat on the arm; said doctor was really looking put out. Was he _pouting? _Oh, wow. This was just too good! "Honey, he was just asking to make sure that you were alright in the head."

"You saying that there is something wrong with my brain?"

Mom looked flustered.

Good.

The doctor, who looked really uncomfortable, cleared his throat. "Well, it seems that you are in all intact. _Including your personality_..." he muttered under his breath.

"My hearing is still intact as well, Doc."

The doctor glared at me. I would have shrugged, but my body was sore. "I'm just being honest. You always taught me to be honest, Mom."

The doctor cleared his throat. "Are you experiencing any pain?"

"Kinda."

"Can you tell me, on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst and one being hardly anything, what level your pain is at?"

...Was he serious? Would this affect my getting released from this hell hole?

"I'm a one. I'm a one."

The doctor placed a hand on my head and I winced.

"Fine, fine! A seven, a seven!"

As the doctor left the room, saying he was going to get a nurse to give me some pain medication, my mother took my hand in hers. "Sweetie, the one who hit you, he would like to meet you and apologize."

I stared at her, my mind going blank.

"He feels bad about it, and wants to do anything to make it up to you."

I had to blink at that. This guy wants to make it up for running me over with his car? That will take a _lot_ of effort.

"Have you met him?" I was surprised by how curious I was to see the one who had hit me.

"Well... sort of." She seemed a little hesitant to tell me. "I met his driver. The one who was driving."

Huh?

"He has someone drive his car for him? Then shouldn't I be meeting the driver?"

Mom blushed suddenly. "W-well...you weren't hit by a car, honey. You were hit by a limo."

Oh.

Well that makes me feel a whole lot better!

…

Not!

"Mom! What makes you think that I'm okay with meeting him?"

Mom suddenly glared at me.

Oh shit.

This isn't good.

"I already said that you would meet with him, so you are going to meet with him, young man!"

Damn.

I sighed. "Where's Dad?"

"He had a business meeting. He'll be back this weekend."

"How long was I out?"

"Three weeks. We were really worried. You're friends have visited you every day."

Her statement made me think of Tsuna. Poor kid. He'd been with me when I had gotten hit by that car-

...Limo...

I wonder if he is doing alright?

There was a knock on the door and my mom looked up. "Oh," she exclaimed, standing up. "I didn't think that you would be here so soon."

"Ushishishi. I'd heard that he'd woken up from the doctor."

I felt my blood freeze. That laugh... Why did I know that laugh?

"Yes, he's awake. Would you like to see him?

"Ushishi. Yes, please."

My mom took a step back, and I was able to get a good look at the person's face. The second I recognized who it was I wished that I was back in my coma.

"Ushishishi. Hello Frog."

"Bel-senpai."

My mom looked back and forth from me to him. "Oh! You know each other?"

Bel nodded, that insane smile still on his face. "We go to school together. I'm his senior."

"Oh! Well, sometime soon, you need to come over and have dinner with us!"

"Mom!"

I could not believe this. Here he was, the guy who had run me over with his _limo_ and put me into a freaking _coma_, and my mother was inviting him over for _diner_.

Could my life get any worse?

Bel-senpai smiled. Like an actual smile.

Hell must have frozen over.

"I would love to."

He must have been sensing my agony because he walked over to my bed and sat down next to me, placing one of his hands on my cheek.

The hell?

"I feel so bad about this. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Again, what the hell?

My mom put a hand to her cheek, thinking. "Well, my son is left handed, and since his left hand is broken, he may need help with homework."

"Ushishi. I would love to help out."

My mom beamed, completely ignoring the look of utter horror on my face.

...well, the look of horror wasn't _really_ on my face, seeing as how I don't show emotions on my face. Like at all.

But still!

"That's just great! Fran, I'm going to go see if they will let me sign your release forms. I'll let you two talk."

She left the room, and as soon as the door was closed I turned on him.

"What the hell was that?"

Bel examined his fingernails without much interest. "Just the Prince talking with your mommy. Looks like the Frog will be getting help from the genius for a while!"

I had to be blunt here. "We hate each other. Why did you agree to help out?"

Bel leaned down, his face directly over mine.

"You wanna know why, Froggy?" He breathed.

I gulped. Seeing him this close made me realize just how gorgeous he was.

...Okay, I'll admit it. When I first met him, I had a crush on him. But that was before I found out how much of a douche he was.

...Okay, I still like him, but only a little bit.

…

...Okay, I like him a lot.

Only I would be sadistic enough to have a crush on the man that was called Prince the Ripper.

Bel-senpai seemed to take my gulp as an answer because he leaned down even closer. "Here's the answer."

And he bent down father, his lips just brushing over mine and...

He stabbed me.

I should have seen that coming. Really, I should have.

It was a good thing that he only stabbed my cast, because that would have really hurt if he'd gotten my skin.

Bel-senpai tapped my head with his hand a few times, ruffled my hair and patted my cheek before getting up from the bed, knife in hand. "Ushishishi. I'll see you in school, Froggy!" He sang as he began to walk out of my room. But before he reached the door he turned back, a small smile dancing across his face. "You know, you look really pretty bruised and beaten, Froggy."

And he left.

God.

What had just happened?

[*]*[*]

I was let out of the hospital a week later, what with the doctors having to run final tests to make sure my body was working fine. After Bel had left, a nurse had come back in to tell me that in order to make sure I was working well and that I hadn't suffered any brain damage, they would have to watch over me for a while, and then she gave me some medicine that knocked me out. It sucked, majorly, but soon enough, once the week was over, I was back in school.

For some odd reason, I was happy about that. And I hated school. Something about the building being full of humans didn't appeal to me.

"Fran!"

I looked up from my textbook to see Tsuna rushing towards me. He'd come to see me six times since I'd woken up, seemingly not convinced that I was alive. Once he reached me, he grabbed my head and pulled it close to his face.

"Tsuna," I tried to yell out, but it was hard, given the fact that he was squishing my cheeks together.

"Your eyes are still smiling. You're alive!" He let go of my face and sighed. "I'm so glad that you're alive, Fran."

I rubbed my right cheek, a tick in my forehead starting to grow. "Obviously."

"Hey, Fran! You're back in school!"

I looked up, frowning mentally. God, it was Tsuna's gang. The ones that followed him around like he was the boss of a Mafia group or something. Tsuna's gang consisted of Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto , Ryohei Sasagawa, Haru Miura, Kyoko Sasagawa and Chrome Dokuro. They were his posse, and followed him everywhere. I wasn't really friends with them. More like I tolerated them, because I was friends with Tsuna.

How did that happen again?

Oh yeah, he said he wanted to be my friend. I didn't say no.

I should learn to say no more often.

Gokudera slammed his books down on my desk, almost hitting my cast. I stared up at him, blinking. He shrugged. "Sorry, man. It's just good to see you alive and kicking!"

"Your body is working, to the extreme!"

I sighed, standing up. "It's loud. I'm going to go to the library."

Ryohei looked aghast. "Ditching class is not extreme!"

I blinked at them; everyone looked like they agreed with him. "And you're going to stop me, how?"

When they didn't respond I picked up my backpack. "Bye," I said and headed out the door.

The hall was busy, and it took me a while to reach the library; I ended up having to take a detour when Kyoya Hibari, the one who was in charge of the Discipline Committee at my school, started walking down the hall. He didn't like anyone (although he sometimes showed interest in Tsuna) and he and I never really got along well.

By the time I reached the library, classes had started, and not wanting to get sent back to class, I hid on the back of the library, where no one ever sat. It was my own little corner, where I hid- I mean, where I sat and did homework when I didn't want to go home. I placed my backpack on the table and pulled out my sociology book.

I don't understand people; I'm socially awkward, and have often been told that I'm blunt and never think before I speak. Apparently, I offended people quite often, and had even made a girl change schools when I'd talked to her.

I don't remember what I'd said to her, and I don't really care.

Maybe this is what my parents had said when they'd told me that I lack care and any emotions and that I should take some therapy sessions.

Since I hate therapy, I decided to take a sociology class so that I could understand people better. I had taken this class for almost a year, and I had yet to learn anything.

I sighed and slammed the book shut. I didn't understand any of the concepts, so why should I bother?

"Ushishishi. Looks like the Frog is sad."

And my life just got worse.

"What are you doing here, senpai?"

Bel sad down on the table next to my bag and placed a hand on my cast. "The Prince likes the fact that your cast hasn't been signed by anyone but me."

I looked down at my cast; damn. He's right. The only other thing on my cast was the stab that Bel had given me while at the hospital. "Ushishi. Looks like Froggy doesn't have any friends!"

I had friends! I had friends!

...sort of...

He grabbed my other hand, smirking all the while. "Then no one will notice if you don't show up for the rest of the day!"

...Huh?

"Senpai, what do you mean?"

He smirked. "The Prince is taking the Frog somewhere _fun_."

I suddenly began fearing for my life. _Fun? _Somewhere _fun?_ I don't like the sound of that.

"Trust me."

I closed my eyes, thinking. I had never really given him a chance, so I figured I could give him one chance. "Fine."

[*]*[*]

"You know, Froggy, you were the very first person, besides my ugly twin, to stand up to me."

"That's...nice?"

I stared at him from my position on his bed. Where was this going?

Bel's house -or rather, Bel's freaking _castle_ (I didn't even know that there were castles where we lived) -was placed away from the rest of society, with about five miles of land surrounding his...home. Of course, we weren't actually at the _main house_. We were in Bel's pent house, where he lived. He lived alone, because he couldn't stand his family.

One small thought, though:

Why the hell was I here?

Bel was sitting on a chair by the fireplace, legs crossed and arms folded. He was staring at me intensely, his mouth straight and his glare intense.

I felt like I was being examined. "Uh, senpai? Why are we here?"

Bel's snicker broke the silence. "The Prince is supposed to help the Frog while his hand is broken."

"And that involves being taken to your home? During school?"

Bel suddenly got up from his chair. "The Prince just wanted to be alone with his Froggy?"

_His._

Say what?

"Why are you referring to yourself in third person?"

Bel snickered as he flopped down on his bed. _Gracefull. _"The Prince likes it. Now, Froggy," he said, turning over on his stomach and smirking up at me. "What shall we do?"

"I thought that you were going to help me while my arm wasn't in use?"

"Ushishishi. That was a lie. The Prince doesn't help peasants."

So...now I was a peasant.

Well, I was just rising up in the Ranks of Bel's Life. My life held so much more meaning then it had before. "Should I feel glad about that, senpai? You're referring to me as a peasant, so does that mean that I'm not a frog any more?"

The look on his face was shocking, to say the least. He looked...sad. "You'll always be a frog, Frog."

Yipee?

"So," I tried again, trying to figure out why I had been brought to his pent house. "Why did you bring me here?"

Bel cocked his head to the side. "Hmm?"

I sighed again, seeing that I wasn't going to get the answer out of him. "I'm going to leave, senpai. I'll see you later."

As I got up to leave his room, he let out a laugh. "Your mom invited the Prince over for dinner next Sunday. I'll see the Frog then too!"

Oh god. Mom.

Why? Why do you torture me? Why?

"I guess I'll...see you then?"

"You'll see me much sooner then that, _Fran._"

I really didn't know what to say to that.

[*]*[*]

I'd never had a stalker before, so it was hard for me to understand if I was really being stalked. But I was quite certain that I was.

"Tsuna, is it still there?"

Tsuna looked behind me and sighed. "Yes, it is. I'm sorry, Fran, but it looks like he's still following you."

I wanted to kill something, commit mass murder on the city. It was Thursday, and for the past four days, Bel had been following me.

Okay, so maybe _following_ was the right word.

He was stalking me.

"I'm going to go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call me when you get home so that I know he didn't drag you into an alley and kill you."

That was just peachy.

As he walked off with the rest of his friends, I heard Gokudera say, "I still can't believe that _Fran_ is getting stalked. It just doesn't fit!"

Well, I feel really good about myself right now.

My friends hadn't believed me when I'd told them that Bel was stalking me, until they saw him watching as we walked out of the movie theaters, the library, the bookstore, the school, and the karaoke bar. And that was only in two days. _And_ that wasn't the worst of it. Tuesday morning, I had woken up and opened my curtains only to look out my window and see the limo that I knew for certain was Bel's. It was parked across the street, and Bel was leaning on the hood of the limo, his head pointedly looking up at my window. If that hadn't made me feel awkward for the rest of the morning, the fact that the limo slowly drove about fifteen feet away from me until I got to the school did. During lunch hour, I had noticed him on the rooftop, looking down at the tree that I usually sat under while I ate my lunch. He only moved when I had finished eating and had started walking back into the building. At night I noticed the limo parked by the corner, almost out of sight.

When my parents had sent me to the store on Wednesday I'd seen him in the frozen food section while I was waiting in line to pay. Thursday, he was waiting by the gate to our house, leaning against the brick. When I got close enough to him, he smiled, rubbed the top of my head, and left. Friday, he called me, asked me if I was looking forward to dinner on Sunday, if I liked gifts, then hung up.

Saturday, I actually was able to talk to him since he'd started stalking me.

I was in the store again, my mother having a sudden craving for poptarts, and had sent me to the store. I had reason to believe that there was another motive behind her sudden craving, but I didn't question her. I had been standing in the isle for a good while, staring at the poptart box when I heard someone walk up to me. I didn't turn to look at him, too busy trying to comprehend the fact that there were _directions_ on how to cook poptarts.

"It's ridiculous."

"Ushishishi. It's there for the peasants."

I sighed heavily. "Hi, Bel-senpai."

"Shishi! The Prince is excited for the dinner tomorrow!"

I turned to him. "Is that why you've been following me all week?"

He giggled, and I suddenly felt scared. He'd _giggled_. "The Prince was just making sure that Froggy didn't get hit by another car!"

He slapped me on the back and turned to leave, waving his right hand as he went. "See you tomorrow, Froggy!"

I stared at him, before turning my glare to the poptart directions.

_Remove pastry from pouch._

_Microwave on high setting for 3 seconds._

"Stupid-ass..." I muttered to the pox before picking it up and squishing it in my hands. I sighed and left the isle, ignoring the girl behind me who had her mouth open wide.

"I'm not a stupid-ass!"

[*]*[*]

"Are you ready for this, Fran, honey?"

I stared at my mom with a blank face. My dad was in the kitchen, bringing out the salad bowl and plates. The table had been set, and the food was sitting on the table. The only thing missing was Bel-senpai. I was nervous. I, emotionless Fran, was nervous.

Why?

I don't even know why I was nervous, seeing as I didn't have a real reason-

I knew why I was nervous. Bel-senpai, the man who had been stalking me for the week and loved to torture me during school, was coming over to my house, and was going to meet my parents. My mom pulled me out of my thoughts when she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Why don't you go and wait by the door, sweetie?"

I nodded and walked over to the door, and as soon as I reached it, the bell rang. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and was faced with a smiling Bel-senpai-

Carrying roses.

"Uh, hi?"

Way to go, Fran.

Bel smirked. "These are for you, Froggy."

I took the flowers and invited him inside. He 'hmm'ed. "Nice place, Frog."

I glared at him. "Why, thank you, senpai. You know, this is a new side of you. I didn't know that you knew how to care for people."

"Ushishi. There's lots you don't know about the Prince. You'll learn it all, though," he muttered, almost so quietly that I couldn't hear the last part.

"Fantastic," I stated.

He turned to me and walked close and stuck his face close to mine. We stared at each other for a while, and I found myself admiring his face. He was really handsome. He really was. It was sad that he didn't take any interest in me other than the daily torture and stalking. He suddenly reached a hand up and placed it on my cheek and let a gentle smile slip onto his lips.

"What are you staring at, Froggy?"

There's something that I really hate about me. Since I'm not good with people, when in a situation where I am flustered or stumped, I happen to blurt out the first thing that I think of. I'd happened the first time that I'd met Tsuna. He'd sat next to me the first day of my first year of high school and introduced himself.

I'd been so flustered and shocked that someone had actually spoken to me that when he'd asked what my name was I'd instantly replied, "Your name makes me think of tuna. You're like a tuna fish."

Way to go Fran.

So, when Bel asked me what I was staring at, I replied (because I'm not socially awkward, at all), "I was just looking at your very round nose. It reminds me of a button."

Bel's mouth fell open slightly.

I mentally hit myself.

He opened his mouth to say something when my mom walked into the room. "Hey, you two. Ready for dinner?"

Bel backed up away from me, and smiled at Mom. "Hello. It's nice to see you again."

She smiled, then turned to the kitchen. "Honey, come here and meet Belphegor. He's a student at Fran's school. He's the one who ran Fran over with his limo," she said, her town warm, almost as though she was talking to her own child.

Oh wow. Thanks Mom.

Dad walked into the room, wiping his hands off on a small hand towel. He was beaming. "Oh, hi! You're the one who ran over my son? Nice to meet you!" He shoved out his hand and shook Bel's. "Welcome to our home!"

Someone kill me.

Now.

Bel looked over in my direction. "It's a _pleasure_."

I mentally moaned. This was going to suck.

My parents led us into the kitchen, where the table had...been...reset.

I stared at the table.

There were only two plates on the table.

I looked up at my parents, hoping that they weren't doing what I thought they were doing.

My mom grabbed my father's hand. "We thought that you two would like to have a nice, quiet dinner."

Oh god. No. No, no, no!

NO!

Bel snickered. "We would love that, actually. Thank you."

As my parents walked past, my mom put her hand on Bel's shoulder and gave a single nod.

The hell was that?

My dad winked at me.

Okay, again. The hell?

The door closed, and that was when I realized that I was alone.

With Bel-senpai.

_Damn_.

[*]*[*]

Dinner went by rather smoothly, with nothing weird or odd happening. After, we sat uncomfortably at the table, Bel idly playing with his fork and with me staring blankly into the corner. I felt bad. I should have been trying. And I wasn't.

I sighed. "Do you want to watch a movie in my room? I also have a game system if you like games?"

Bel snickered. "The Prince would love to."

I stood up and led him upstairs to my room, and when he entered, I closed the door. Bel looked around the room, as if scanning it. "Nice room."

I sat down on my bed, staring at him. "Why don't you pick the movie? There are some on my bookshelf."

Bel cocked his head to the side as he bent down to look at the movies. "Do you have any episodes of Happy Tree Friends on your computer?"

I blinked. "No..."

Bel snickered. "Good, because that show is tame."

Tame. Happy Tree Friends was...tame.

_Great._

Bel sighed five minutes later. "You have nothing good. These are all lame."

Well, sorry that I have lame movies.

Bel sat down next to me on the bed and leaned back, smiling. "You know, your parents are really nice."

"Thanks?"

"I like them. I like you."

Well.

That was sudden, blunt, and unexpected.

Bel turned to look at me and pulled something out of his coat pocket. It was a small box that was wrapped. "This is for you."

I took it, rather hesitant. Bel laughed. "Open it, Frog. It's not a bomb."

"With you, one can never be certain."

I opened it anyway.

It was a frog key-chain, the eyes bigger than the body, and its mouth smiling rather happily. "Thanks," I stated, holding it up in front of me.

Bel looked up at the ceiling. "I found it in my cereal box this morning."

Oh, well.

"Thanks," I muttered darkly.

He snickered before turning and placed his hand on my cast. "I'm glad that no one else has signed your cast, Froggy," he said, running a finger up the cast. "It's like I marked my territory."

_Huh?_

"What does that mean, Bel-senpai?"

He looked up at me, his face calm, and placed his other hand on my cheek. Okay, what was with this recent attitude?

"You'll have to figure that out, Fran."

He snickered before standing up. "I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

And he left, leaving me sitting on the bed, a dumbstruck look on my face.

_HUH?_

[*]*[*]

I was sitting on my bed, looking at the key-chain when my door opened and my mother walked in. "Hi, honey. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded.

She walked over and sat down on my bed. "Oh," she said, taking the key-chain out of my hands. "Where did you get that?"

"Bel-senpai gave it to me."

She smiled. "I really like him."

"Looks like you don't really know him."

She sighed and handed the frog back. "I actually do, sweetie. We talked a lot while you were in your coma. He was very distraught that you'd been hit by his limo. Especially since he cares for you so much."

Okay, could this day get any weirder?

"Are we still talking about Bel-senpai? The same Bel-senpai?"

She nodded. "Yes. He told me how he'd come to hit you. He'd told me not to tell you, but I think you should know."

I braced myself.

"He knew it was your birthday, and he'd planned to give you a gift, but he woke up late, and was running late to school. He told his driver to get to school as fast as he could and he ended up hitting you."

Oh.

_Oh._

"He really cares about you sweetie. Really."

She got up and placed a hand on my head. "Good night, honey."

And she left me, letting me mull about what she'd just told me.

"_You'll have to figure that out, Fran._"

One hour later, I still hadn't figured it out and decided to go to sleep.

At two in the morning, I shot up from my bed, the answer coming to me randomly. _Of course._ The stalking; the visiting me in the hospital; having dinner with my family (well,having dinner with me); all of the bullying and calling me 'frog' and 'froggy'.

I smiled and laid back down on my pillow. I'd have to tell Bel that I'd figured it out.

[*]*[*]

I think that I may have been the first student at the school. I had arrived too early, and ended up waiting twenty minutes before forcing myself upstairs to the upperclassmen level. I got weird looks from some of Bel's classmates, but I didn't care.

I saw him chatting with an upperclassman that I knew was called Mukuro (the boy whose hair reminded me of a pineapple) by the window.

"Senpai," I called.

He looked up and he seemed rather shocked to see me standing there. Good. I gave him a smile, and it made his jaw drop open. "I think I figured it out."

The smile he gave me was blinding.

[*]*[*]

"The Prince never meant to run the Frog over."

We were sitting underneath the tree I sat under during lunch. I was leaning against the trunk and Bel had an arm around my shoulders. He snickered. "But it was a good thing."

That kind of ruined the moment. "How was running me over and putting me in a coma a good thing? What if I had died?"

Bel cocked his head to the side, frowning. "Hmm. The Prince hadn't thought of that."

"That's why you're a fallen prince, senpai."

Bel frowned. "Don't add the word fallen, Froggy."

I also frowned. "Then don't call me froggy."

"But I like it."

"Wow, you referred to yourself in first person, senpai. That's amazing."

We went silent before another question rose up. "Why were you stalking me, senpai?"

"Shishi. Your mother told me that watching you was a good way to find out what you liked, didn't like, and what your daily routine was."

"...That doesn't make since."

"It worked for the Prince."

"Congratulations, senpai. You are now an official stalker. Give yourself a gold star."

Bel stabbed my cast, smirking. "Froggy should just stop talking."

"And you're going to stop me, how?"

And he kissed me.

And I saw that it was good, because _damn_ was he a good kisser! When we broke the kiss, he was still smirking, and he brought a hand up and caressed my cheek. "Ushishishi. The Prince knows many ways to make the Frog stop talking."

"If that is the way you use more often, I might consider talking a lot more."

Bel leaned his head against mine. "The Prince should run you over with his limo more often!"

Mood = ruined.

I sighed and leaned against him. Sad thing was, I didn't completely disagree with him. What was wrong with me?

"So, you wanted me to fall in love with you, and your ingenious plan was to run me over with your _limo?_"

"Shishishi. Exactly."

"Hmm. _Romantic_."

"The Prince is really romantic. Froggy will find out soon enough"

For some reason, I was really looking forward to that.

* * *

END!

Uh, yeah. Let me know what you thought, please and thanks!

Lots of love and hopes that none of you get hit by a car!

UO


End file.
